Life and Death
by dannysmyman
Summary: Danny's ultimate enemy is back for revenge, but Danny cant stop him.
1. Chapter 1

**Life and Death**

Clockwork was fixing his staff in his tower.

The two Observers entered his lair.

"Clockwork, we need your services again," asked Observer one.

"It is about this," Observer two showed a scene in the time screen.

"We fear a war may be as a result of this country's bickering."

"It will be very violent and deadly."

"So you want me to prevent it?" asked Clockwork.

"That is all we ask."

"This will most likely take longer than the task we sent you to do."

"I accept, I have some special plans for those people," he noted.

The observers nodded as Clockwork set off into that scene.

"Come, we have some observing to attend to." Observer two reported.

"I see."

Observer one turned around and bumped into a table.

An object dropped on the ground, but they merely watched it.

After a few moments, they left.

The object broke open and a figure appeared in the tower. He looked at the time screen, which was showing random scenes from the past, present, and future.

A certain scene caught his attention.

"Yes, just what I'm looking for," he smiled and chuckled.

In the Fentons' lab, Sam, Danny, and Tucker are doing their homework.

"Just when I thought chemistry couldn't get any duller," Sam complained.

"Stop complaining, at least we're actually starting to experiment with chemicals," said Danny.

"Experimenting? We can't even do anything but look at it! You call 'observing' fun?"

Tucker is looking over the list of chemicals they had to observe.

"Uh, guys? I think we're missing one more thing," he observed.

"Which one?"

"Some chemical in hand sanitizers."

"That can't be too hard to get," said Sam.

"I'll go home and get my mom's"

"You can borrow Danny's."

"Uh, I don't have any. My dad used it up when he was cleaning up after that Ectoplasmic goo mess," answered Danny.

"Wait, I think I have some upstairs."

"I'll go with Sam," said Tucker.

Both of them left the lab.

Danny looked at the two chemicals he had so far.

"Hmm, 'Do not mix, very explosive.' Cool! If it wasn't so harmful."

He put the graduated cylinders down and looked over his notes.

A figure appeared behind him, but Danny didn't notice until his ghost sense went off.

He turned around and gasped.

It was Dan.

"You! What are you doing here? How did you escape the thermos?" he shouted.

"I easily got out. It was as if I was welcomed out." Dan chuckled.

"Well, you're going back in. I'M GOIN' GHOST!" Danny shouted as he turned into Danny Phantom.

"Ah, ah, ah." Dan grabbed Danny's arm and shocked him to make him to weak to stay in his ghost form.

Danny screamed Dan dropped him.

He used up his remaining energy to stand.

"What do you want?" he shouted.

"You ruined my plan and shoved me in a thermos. What do you think I want? My fourteen year old self couldn't have been this pitiful."

He blasted a ray at Danny but missed.

"Well, my twenty-four year old self couldn't have been this lousy at aiming."

"Wasn't aiming for you."

Danny turned around and saw the two cylinders filled with dangerous chemicals broken.

"NO!" he screamed.

Dan went intangible but Danny wasn't quick enough.

A huge explosion hit the lab and destroyed everything.

Everything and everyone within a mile's radius felt the ground tremble.

Sam and Tucker heard the explosion from the living room and ran down the stairs, or what's left of it.

"Danny!" they called out.

No answer.

Sam walked on top of piles of rubble from broken devices and pieces of the ceiling.

Tucker kept close by the wall and looked at everything.

The lab was completely destroyed.

The Ghost Portal was broken and hidden under the rubble, wires stuck out of the ground, and machine parts were everywhere.

Sam walked over to where she thinks the Ghost Portal used to be and spotted something under a pile of rubble. She bent down and hoped it wasn't what she thinks it is.

It was a hand sticking out.

"Tucker!" she cried.

Tucker came running to her.

"What?"

He spotted the hand and lifted the rubble off of it, revealing Danny.

"Danny?" Sam shook him, "Wake up, Danny, wake up."

She kept shaking him and shaking him, as an attempt to wake him and prove her thought wrong.

Tucker bent put his ear against his chest to look for a heartbeat.

Nothing.

He stood up and turned away, trying to hide back the tears.

"Tucker? Is he…" Sam asked.

Tucker didn't move.

Sam knew it was true and began sobbing.

"Danny! No! You can't die! Danny!" she sobbed over his body and kept trying to shake him awake. She finally gave up and cried harder and harder.

Tucker cried with him.

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz came down and gasped at the sight of the destroyed lab.

"What happened here?" demanded Jack.

Maddie spotted Sam and Tucker crying and Danny on the ground.

"Jack, honey…"

She walked over to Sam and Tucker.

"I-is that…Danny?"

Sam nodded.

Maddie started crying too and leaned against her husband.

"My baby, dead!"

Jazz and Jack heard her words and cried with her.

Danny Fenton was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Jazz wiped tears off her eyes and looked back at her little brother.

"Oh, Danny, what happened?" she thought.

Tucker stopped crying for a minute and stood up. He put a hand on Sam's shoulder saying, "Come on, Sam, we better go now."

Sam looked up at him and slowly nodded.

Tucker left the house with her crying on his shoulder.

"I'll clean him up," volunteered Jazz.

Maddie and Jack didn't look at her, but she knew they're allowing her to.

She took Danny's body in her arms and carried him up the stairs to the kitchen.

Dan, still invisible, was following her and smiling.

"Part one of my plan is complete. Now part two shall begin, "he evilly with a grin.

Jazz laid her brother on the couch in the living room and left him to fetch a wet sponge. She returned and began wiping his face as she began crying again.

Memories of her brother filled her mind.

She dropped the sponge and shouted with tears, "Danny! What did you do?" Jazz dug her face on his chest and started sobbing harder than ever.

Then, she felt a slight movement under her.

She lifted her head and saw a face staring at her.

"Danny?"

He looked at Jazz with a confused face on.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Danny!" Jazz flung her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight, scared that he might leave her again.

Maddie and Jack heard her and ran upstairs.

"What's going on?" asked Jack.

Maddie first saw Jazz hugging Danny and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Danny? You're…alive?" she asked in confusion.

"Danny! You're alive!" Jack grabbed his son and hugged him.

Maddie stood there, still collecting her thoughts. She realized her son was alive and not dead anymore.

"Danny!" She hugged him after Jack.

"What? I'm not dead." Danny gasped from all the tight hugs his family gave him.

Jazz was on the phone talking to Sam and Tucker on three-way.

"Sam? Tucker Are you there?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jazz. We're here," mumbled Tucker.

"What do you want? And why are you so happy? Are you actually glad your brother dead?" Sam asked.

"No! I'm glad because he **isn't** dead!"

She heard a thump from the phone.

"Sam? Tucker? Are you there?"

No answer.

She hung up and heard the doorbell ring.

Maddie opened it and there stood Sam and Tucker, trying to find out if Jazz was telling the truth.

Sam was the first to see Danny. She ran to him and hugged him tight with tears in her eyes.

"Danny! I was so worried! I thought you were dead! Never scare me like that ever again!" she cried.

Tucker stared at Danny for a few more seconds and then ran up to him to also give him a hug.

"What did I do? How come everyone here is giving me a hug?" Danny complained.

Sam wiped away more tears off her face.

"We thought you died. Me and Tucker heard an explosion and when we went down to the lab, we saw you on the ground. Tucker said he didn't hear your heartbeat so we figured you're dead."

"Well, I won't get mad at you for the lab, son. And I can write a note to your teacher about your homework," said Jack.

"But Danny, please don't fool around with dangerous things anymore. More people could get hurt next time." Jazz advised.

"Next time is never going to happen." Danny answered.

"Let's just hope it doesn't."

"But never just means not yet," Danny said under his breath.

"What was that, Danny?" asked Sam.

"Oh, nothing."

Danny was lying down and he woke up, but kept his eyes shut.

He felt a cold liquid wiping his face but he didn't know what it was. He moved his body around and opened his eyes.

The green, ghost guard dog was lying on his chest, licking his face.

Danny sat up and smiled.

"Hey there, boy. What are you doing back in the real world?" he asked.

The puppy barked happily and wagged it's tail.

Danny took his eyes off of the dog and looked at the ground he was lying on.

It was dirt.

He looked up and saw the Ghost Zone around him.

"Wait, I'm in the Ghost Zone?"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Danny gets to his feet and looks around.

The ghost dog keeps jumping up and barking.

Danny ignores it and walks around, seeing an opening through the trees. He sees the bottom of the hill he is standing on.

The dog gets annoyed by Danny ignoring him and head butts his back, causing both of them to come tumbling down.

After rolling through bushes, they land on the bottom, covered in twigs and leaves.

Danny got up and starts picking twigs out of his hair.

"Great, I'm stuck in the Ghost Zone with a ghost dog. Can this get any worse?" he complained.

"Oh, it has. For you," responded a voice above him.

Danny looked up and saw Skulker, Technus 2.0, the Box Ghost, and Ember floating above him.

"Beware! I am the Box Ghost! And now that you have joined us, we are now supposed to take force on you with our-AAHH" Box Ghost was electrocuted by Technus.

"Look who's spilling our plan now! It's not me! I don't do that anymore," said Technus.

"So munchkin, are you bad enough to join us? Or are you still a goody-goody?" Ember asked.

"One of you? What do you mean?" asked Danny.

"You know, part of our team?" Skulker informed.

"Wait, how can I join you? I'm not a ghost."

"Not a ghost? Oh you are totally a ghost!" Technus laughed.

"What, what?" Danny looked at his hands and body and noticed that he didn't phase through any of the bushes.

"Like the way you can't ever turn back into a human? Well, deal with it! We did and look how we turned out." Ember replied.

Danny looked back up at the ghosts above him.

"Why should I join you?"

"Because you'll get this complementary box filled with your ghostly delights!" Box Ghost shouted.

"Oh stick a sock in it." Ember complained.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, make me!"

"Oh really?" Ember took her guitar and switched her dial to the hypnotizing spell. She struck her chords and it hit Box Ghost, making him a blabbing idiot.

"Much better."

"Enough!" Skulker shouted, "We're here for the ghost boy, not for you two to fight."

"Uh if I may interrupt, but why are you even asking me if I should join you? I kicked your butts all the time and now you're asking me if I should join you?" Danny asked.

"Uh, Will you join us, please?" asked Technus.

"We just want to know if dying would change you. It did for us." Skulker replied.

"So, you in or out?" asked Ember.

"I'm out," replied Danny.

"Oh, so you want to be like that. How about this?" Skulker fired his gun at Danny and hit him.

Danny screamed and was blasted into a tree.

Ember switched her guitar dial to a fist and struck it at Danny, slamming him through the tree into the one behind him.

"Here's an awesome new power Technus 2.0 received!" Technus covered Danny with an electrical net and swung him around.

"Who's the man now?" He let go of the net and sent Danny flying around the Ghost Zone.

Box Ghost flew around; babbling looked at the box he kept in his pocket. Without intentionally doing it, he took the box and threw it at Danny.

Danny flew around and groaned in pain.

"Well, if I'm a ghost. I should still have my ghost powers," he mumbled.

He clenched his fists and shouted his battle cry.

"I'M GOIN' GHOST!" He still remained as Danny Fenton, but he remembered he is a full ghost.

"How can you be going ghost when you are a ghost?" asked Skulker.

Danny held out his hand and prepared for a ghost ray at Technus, but nothing happened.

"Aw, did the wittle ghost woose his powers?" Ember asked, as if Danny was a baby.

Ember got ready for another fist, Technus was getting his electrical powers warmed up for Danny, Skulker prepared a gun, and Box Ghost was playing with another box.

"Aw, crud." Danny swore.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

In the hallways of Casper High.

"Uh, Danny? Are you feeling all right?" asked Sam.

"What do you mean by that? I feel fine," answered Danny he spies Paulina walking down the hall and blasts her books out of her hands.

She shrieked and looked around, looking for the one who caused her to drop her books.

"I don't know, because of that?" asked Tucker.

"Oh stop your whining, didn't you want to do that when you were a ghost?"

"No! I mean, yes. I mean, I didn't do it, did I?""

"Danny, you've been acting weird ever since yesterday," said Sam.

"No, I haven't! Can you just leave it? I'm fine!" Danny shouted.

Everyone around them stopped what they were doing and just stared.

"Sorry. Jeez, we're just worried about you," said Tucker.

"Yeah. Danny. It's not really like you to be goofing off with your powers unless it's payback on Dash," said Sam.

"Well, maybe I don't want you to be worried about me," said Danny.

Jazz was walking down the hall when she spotted Danny and his friends.

"Hey, Danny. How are you feeling?" she asked.

He turned to her.

"I'm fine, I've been fine, and will always be fine!" he shouted.

"What got into him?" Jazz asked Sam and Tucker.

They just shrugged their shoulders.

Mr. Lancer was walking down the hall and Danny went invisible.

"Danny? Where'd he go?" asked Tucker.

They heard Mr. Lancer scream and looked at what was happening.

His shirt was over his head and he was walking around blindly. His shoelaces untied, his pants fell down, and he tripped.

Everyone started laughing at him.

"Ten to one says he's over there," noted Sam.

"Danny? Get over here right now!" Jazz ordered.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked over to who Jazz was talking to.

They didn't see anyone but Lancer on the floor.

"Oliver Twist! I'm losing my mind, again!" Lancer screamed and lifted his pants to run away.

Danny walked out of the broom closet nearby with an evil grin on.

"So, what do you think?" he asked proudly to his sister and friends.

"Using your powers to play pranks on people isn't funny." Sam said.

"You have to use your powers responsibly. This isn't one of them." Jazz noted.

"Responsibility? Since when am I suppose to be responsible? I'm fourteen for crying out loud!" Danny shouted.

"Dude, are you okay? That's not something Danny Fenton would say," said Tucker.

"Well maybe I'm changed! People change, you know," Danny answered.

"I know, but I haven't seen you like this, ever," said Jazz.

"Why is everything about me! Worry about someone else, I'm leaving." He stomped away in frustration.

"Do you think he's all right?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know, something is up and we need to get to the bottom of this," said Jazz.

"But how? He keeps denying everything," Sam noticed.

"Then we need to just spy on him and see what he's doing."

They walked around the whole school and found Danny standing by the water fountain.

It looked like his left arm was behind his back.

They hid behind a corner and watched him.

"Ugh, Danny's up to no good again," said Sam.

A student was walking to the fountain to get a drink when the water splashed him in the face. The boy screamed and ran away.

Danny laughed and made his left arm appear again.

"I can't take it anymore!" Jazz shouted.

"Come on, Jazz. Maybe he's just going through a phase," said Tucker.

"A phase? A phase! How can playing pranks be a phase? I can't just stand here and watch my little brother being mean!"

She walked over to Danny and grabbed his shirt.

"We gotta talk," she ordered and dragged him by his shirt collar.

"Whoa, Jazz. Let go!" Danny struggled to make her let go of him, but her grip was to strong.

"No, Danny. I need to talk to you now."

She opened the door to a broom closet and threw him inside. After she got in, she locked the door behind her.

"What is wrong with you Jazz?" asked Danny.

"Danny! Why are you being so mean to everyone?" she asked.

"Mean? When was I ever nice?"

"There is something wrong with you and I want to know what."

"Nothing is wrong with me! Just leave me alone!"

"No! I'm your big sister and I'm worried about you."

Danny was getting angry at her.

"Well maybe you shouldn't!"

"I'm not going to ignore what you're doing. I can't! What if someone catches you?"

"Then it's my problem!"

"I care about you. If you have a problem, it's my problem too!"

Danny held his right hand at Jazz and blasted his ray.

She screamed as she was being blasted to the wall at the back of the closet.

Danny opened the door to get out when he saw everyone staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked angrily at everyone and walked away.

Sam and Tucker ran inside the closet and gasped when they say Jazz.

"Jazz! What happened?" asked Tucker.

"Danny…he…" she became unconscious.

"Tucker, don't just stand there. Help me!" Sam ordered.

She held Jazz's arms and head as Tucker took her legs and feet.

Together, they carried her out to the nurse's office.

The nurse shrieked when they came into her office and took Jazz out of their hands and onto a bed.

"What happened?" asked the nurse.

"She just tripped off the stairs or something," Tucker explained.

"Wait here, I'll go get some supplies."

The nurse left the two.

Sam looked at her and brushed away a few hairs off Jazz's face.

"Oh, Danny. What have you done?" she said worryingly.

Meanwhile, In the Ghost Zone.

Each of the ghosts hit Danny and each time, he screamed with pain.

Skulker blasted his gun at him and made him crash into a wall.

"So ghost boy, had enough?" he asked.

Danny looked up at all the ghosts, putting a hand over his hip, which he felt the most pain in.

"No, Not yet!" said a voice.

Danny didn't know if the words came from him or someone else. He just saw a figure floating behind the ghosts.

"No! It can't be!" Technus gasped.

"It's not possible!" Skulker gasped with him.

"Two munchkins?" gasped Ember.

The figure was now clear to Danny's eyes, but he thought he was either going crazy or just dreaming.

The ghost floating above everyone was Danny Phantom.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Danny just stared at his ghost self.

"How can you be floating here, when I'm kicking your butt down there?" Ember asked in confusion.

"Never mind, let's beat both of them up!" Skulker shouted.

"That's totally fine by me," said Technus.

"Ooo! Box!" Box Ghost shouted out, taking out another box from his pocket.

Danny Phantom blasted ghost rays at all of the ghosts as they prepared for another attack.

Danny Fenton clung to the wall and watched in amazement.

Phantom flew in front of Fenton and turned to the ghosts, screaming out his Ghostly Wail.

The ghosts were slammed through a floating door behind them.

Danny Phantom flew over to his dead, human self.

"A-Are you…me?" stuttered Danny Fenton.

"Yeah, I think. Do you know this happened?" asked Danny Phantom.

"I don't know…I thought you knew."

"Well, I don't."

"How about we just-"

Danny Fenton was hit by a box and slammed into a wall.

Danny Phantom turned around and saw the Box Ghost above him.

"The horrible Ghostly Wail has woken me from my spell! Now I shall unleash my devastating box doom!" he shouted.

"Oh, please. Are you serious? You think you can beat me?"

"Tremble before my mighty...bubble wrap!" Box Ghost took out a roll of bubble wrap and threw it at Danny.

Danny Phantom was caught in it and couldn't move.

Ember flew out of behind the Box Ghost and struck her power chords, sending a fist at Danny.

He screamed and slammed into Danny Fenton.

Technus flew over to them and electrocuted them both.

Both Dannys screamed in pain as Skulker blasted them with his gun.

Danny Phantom got off Danny Fenton and blasted the ghosts with a very strong ghost ray.

Ember dodged it as the rest of the ghosts were hit. She switched her dial to hypnotism and struck her chords again.

Danny Fenton dodged it, but Danny Phantom was hit.

He turned to Fenton, grabbed his arm, and threw him around.

He screamed as he crashed into a wall.

Technus, Box Ghost, and Skulker floated, cheering at Danny Phantom.

Ember played her guitar and kept a good control over him.

Danny Fenton looked back at her and had an idea. He flew to Ember and just floated in front of her.

"What are you doing?" asked Ember.

"Oh, you'll see," he answered with a smile.

Danny Phantom looked at Fenton and blasted a ghost ray at him.

Fenton flew to the side and caused the blast to hit Ember's guitar, breaking it.

"NOOO! My guitar!" Ember gave him an angry look, "You'll pay for this munchkin, you hear me? You'll pay!"

She blasted a ray at him using her hands, paralyzing him.

Danny Fenton was stuck and couldn't move, Phantom grabbed him and slammed him against a wall.

He screamed out his ghostly wail and hit him.

Fenton was screaming in pain as he crashed through the wall.

Phantom was growing weak and almost had no energy to balance himself.

Danny Fenton had shooting pains from his side and used up all of his remaining energy to break out of Ember's paralyzing spell. He floated dizzily and looked back at his other self.

The spell on Danny Phantom wore off, but left him very weak. He looked around and saw the ghosts moving towards him.

Skulker lifted him up by the collar of his spandex suit and punched him, sending him flying on top of Danny Fenton.

The ghosts looked like they were going to finish them off, but a squawk and a bark was heard from the distance.

Everyone looked at where it came from and saw a raven and a dog, floating around.

"Elle's raven and the guard dog?" asked Danny Phantom weakly.

"Never mind the stupid animals, let's just finish these two off!" Ember demanded.

"I agree," said Skulker.

The ghosts turned their backs on the animals and prepared an attack on the two Dannys.

The raven and dog grew to their monstrous form and attacked them.

Fenton and Phantom stared as the animals beat up their enemies.

The dog grabbed the ghosts by it's mouth and spit them out.

The raven squawked a sonic squawk and blasted the villains far, far away.

Both of them flew to the Dannys and put them onto each other's back. They ran off into the deeper parts of the Ghost Zone, the parts some ghosts don't dare to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Jazz opened her eyes and sat up, putting a hand over the spot on her head that hurt a lot.

"Huh? What?" she looked around and saw Sam and Tucker fast asleep on the bench next to the bed she was on.

"Thank god you're okay, you gave your friends and me quite a scare," the nurse came into the room.

Jazz got of the bed and shook Sam and Tucker awake.

"Huh? Jazz?" Sam yawned.

Tucker stretched and yawned, "Jazz?"

They realized that Jazz was looking at them and woke up.

"Jazz! You're okay!" Sam shouted.

"What happened when you and Danny were in that closet?" asked Tucker.

Jazz looked at the nurse, who was sitting at her desk and looking through students' files. She signaled Sam and Tucker to leave the office as quietly as they can.

Once they got out, she told them what she happened.

"Danny," she realized, "He's, he's…Oh how do I explain it, himself."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sam.

"He's not himself, I mean _really_ not himself."

"So you mean that he's not acting right?"

"No, I don't think that's Danny."

"What?" asked Tucker.

"What makes you say that?" asked Sam.

"When I looked into Danny's eyes, I didn't see my little brother. I saw a cold hearted person, someone I know he'll never be," said Jazz.

"How can you look into someone's eyes and know a person?" asked Tucker.

"Besides if he's not Danny, who is he? And where's the real Danny then?" asked Sam.

"I don't know! Ever since that accident yesterday, it's like he's a different person," said Jazz.

"Hmm…He has been acting strange lately," said Tucker.

"Well what are we supposed to do?" asked Sam.

"Spy on him, then we can try to find out who he is and what he's done we with the real Danny," said Jazz.

"Okay, but where do you think he is?" asked Tucker

A girl's scream was heard from the cafeteria that was down the hall from the nurse's office.

"Bet you he's in there," said Sam.

The three of them burst through the doors and saw a girl floating in mid-air. She was screaming her lungs out as she was being thrown around.

"Danny! Stop it right now!" shouted Jazz.

Everyone looked at her and looked back at who she was talking to.

Danny wasn't anywhere.

Everyone thought she was crazy and ignored her.

The floating girl was now dropped to the ground and the kids around her went back to what they were doing.

Jazz looked around, but Danny didn't reappear yet.

The girl who was flying stood up and walked to Jazz, Tucker, and Sam. She grabbed Sam and lifted her up.

"Whoa! Hey! Let me down!" shouted Sam.

"Wait a minute, Danny overshadowing her," noted Jazz.

"How can you tell?" asked Tucker.

"By her eyes, it's the same cold eyes that Danny has."

"Uh, guys? Little help?" asked Sam.

The girl threw her against a table, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. She stood still and then fainted.

Tucker ran to Sam to see if she was okay as Jazz was doing the same for the girl.

"What is Danny's problem?" Tucker wondered.

"I don't know, but my leg sort of hurts," complained Sam.

Jazz ran to Sam, carrying the unconscious girl in her arms.

"Come on, I think we better get this girl to the nurse," she said.

"I think we better do the same for Sam," said Tucker, taking one of her arms over his shoulder.

Once the nurse saw Sam and the girl come into the room, she shrieked.

"What is going on with you kids today?" she wondered as she laid the two girls into separate beds.

After the nurse checked Sam, she told Jazz and Tucker why her leg was hurting.

"She has a broken leg. I phoned her parents and they said that their on their way to get her to the hospital. But the other girl, I believe she is now in shock. What happened exactly?"

"Uh, uh…They fell on the stairs?" Tucker excused.

"Falling down the stairs doesn't make get you in shock,"

"She's afraid of heights?"

The nurse sighed and returned to her desk.

Jazz and Tucker walked to Sam.

"So, how's your leg?" asked Jazz.

Sam just looked at her.

"Sorry, standard question."

A cell phone rang and the nurse picked it up.

Someone was calling her to deliver her news.

In the middle of her call she looked back at the kids. She left the room to speak with the person privately.

"But who do you think did thins?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know, I'm now defiantly sure that Danny is not Danny," said Sam.

"So fourteen year old children aren't all dumb," said a voice.

Sam, Jazz, and Tucker looked at the unconscious girl. She was sitting up and talking to them.

"Are you okay?" asked Tucker.

"I'm fine, never been better. But I think you should be worrying about everyone else in this city."

The girl gave an evil grin and fainted again, but Danny appeared behind her.

"Danny?" asked Jazz.

"Yup, and better than ever."

"What do you mean by 'worrying about everyone else'? asked Sam.

Danny was transforming into his ghost form, but not into Danny Phantom.

It was Dan standing before him.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

Danny Fenton woke up on something that was moving around. He realized that he was riding the guard dog.

"Huh? What's going on? Where are you taking me?" he asked.

The dog didn't stop and didn't turn his head, he barked and kept moving.

Danny looked around and realized he was in a part of the Ghost Zone that was swampy and full of old trees.

Ghost mosquitoes buzzed around and a damp smell filled the air. The murky water gave Danny a dark reflection of himself until a ghost fish leaped out to catch a mosquito. Tall reeds prevented him from seeing the land and the green sky was darker than usual. Tall, bare trees stretched their branches out and covered most of the sky.

In the sky was Elle's raven, carrying the other Danny on its back.

Deeper into the swamp, ghost owls hooted and ghost bats flew out of hiding. Ghost birds rustled through the reeds and a phantom wind swayed the tree branches.

Danny looked ahead and saw a small hut on land.

The dog stopped before the hut and the raven swooped down to lay the other Danny down.

Both Dannys got of the animals' backs and knocked on the hut door.

The door opened and they saw a small African woman standing before them.

"What is it, child? Oh! You must be Danny! Both of you," she said with a Jamaican accent.

"Uh, yeah," Danny Fenton said unsurely.

"How did you know?" asked the other Danny.

"'Cause you see, I am an Oracle," she answered.

"Oracle?"

"You know, people who know things. You can say that I'm a know-it-all."

"Oh. Then if you're really an Oracle, why is there two of me?" asked Danny Fenton.

The woman looked closely at both the Dannys.

"Well, I think we should come inside for that one. Come in, come in! I ain't goin' to bite you,"

Both Dannys stepped inside and the old woman closed the door behind them.

The inside was small and dim. Shelves of books were on the walls and the floor was dirt. A table with a single lit candle was in the middle. A few chairs were around the table and the woman sat into one of them.

Danny Phantom was walking around, observing as Danny Fenton took a seat across from the old Oracle.

"The reason you're like that is," she spoke softly, "when you walked into that Ghost Portal and accidentally turned it on with you inside, a half of you sorta, died."

"Died?" both Dannys exclaimed.

"Well you're part ghost, what do you think you were? Okay, back on the explainin'. Your future self caused that explosion in the lab, right?"

"Yeah…" said Fenton.

"Well, he killed you. And since part of you was already dead, you split."

"Why did we end up in the Ghost Zone?"

"That's where everyone goes when they die, to the other side."

"Then why didn't I get any ghost powers?"

"You did, when you were still a halfa. You're ghost self got those powers when you died 'cuz, well, it was his to begin with. Well, you still got floatin', didn't ya?"

"I think that's all we needed to know," said Phantom.

The other Danny remembered something.

"Wait, then what's happening in the Real World?"

"He is posin' as you, playin' tricks on others," she said.

"Do you know the future?" asked Danny Phantom.

"Well if I know it all, I know it all,"

"What will he do to Amity Park.

The oracle put her head in her hands.

"That, child, is something I wish to not talk about," she said gravely.

"Well if it's that bad, is there any way to stop it?"

"Yes, but if you beat him, you're still dead."

"Is there a way to, you know, live again? I mean return being a half-ghost," asked Danny Fenton.

"There are two ways. And knowing you, I guess you'll probably take the first."

"Why?"

"Because I just know. Now the first way is more difficult than it seems."

"I don't care how hard it is, I'll do it."

"Okay, fine. When you die, your body releases energy that you had. You have to get some energy to use to be able to get back into your body, but you must do it at the same time or else one of you will disappear forever."

"That sound easy," Danny Phantom said confidently.

"It is, for now," she put on a sly smile and walked over to the door, opening it.

"But how are we supposed to get to the Real World?" he asked as both him and Danny Fenton stepped out.

"Oh, you know that answer," she slowly closed the door and left them puzzled.

"What does she mean by that?" asked Danny Fenton.

"Maybe we can go back using the Ghost Portal," suggested the other Danny.

"Okay,"

They both flew off in search of the Portal.

After about two hours, they were still searching.

"Isn't it supposed to be here?" asked Phantom.

"I think, but it's not." Fenton realized something, "Wait, the lab explosion! It destroyed the Portal!"

"Great, now how are we gunna get out?"

"Um, the doors?"

"Oh yeah."

Danny Phantom looked up, took the knob of the door nearest to him, and opened it.

A giant T-rex was charging at him and he slammed it shut as fast as he can.

Danny looked at the hundreds of doors around him.

"Great, one door down, about a million to go."

"Well, we have to try," said the other Danny, opening the door closest to him.

A huge scream was heard and a hand slapped Danny Fenton on the face.

"Sorry!" he shut the door fast.

"What was it?" asked the other Danny.

Fenton's face went red.

"A dressing room,"

"Heh, guess it's not as easy as it looks is it?"

"No,"

They sighed and went on with opening the other doors.

"We have to find a door, we just have to," said Fenton.

"Who knows what's happening in the Real World?

"Amity Park could be in serious trouble now," said the other Danny.

In Casper High.

"You're not Danny!" gasped Jazz.

"Of course I'm not," responded Dan.

"Y-You," Tucker stuttered, "Danny's future self,"

"Took you long enough to figure it out."

"Future self? This is how Danny's going to be?" gasped Jazz.

"Where is he?" demanded Sam.

"In the same place you'll be once I finish all three of you," Dan chuckled evily.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Danny Phantom and Fenton kept opening doors, hoping one will get them to the Real World.

"This is taking forever!" Fenton complained.

"We have to try," Phantom was peeking through a door.

It was a door of a classroom so he closed it.

"There's too many doors, just too many," whined Fenton.

"Quit complaining, you're not the only person here who's losing patience."

"I would, if there were less doors!"

He looked around at the other doors that were left unopened, but one caught his eye.

A door that looked oddly familiar, white with a bronze doorknob. But that wasn't all, there was a little engraving on the bottom that really caught his attention.

"DANNY 3 PAULINA," he read aloud.

Fenton heard him and looked at the door.

"Hey! That's my closet door!" he realized, flying over to it.

"It is!" he took the knob and slowly turned it, opening it.

They were in Danny's room.

"We're back! Now all we have to do is find Dan," said Danny Fenton.

In the hallways of Casper High, Tucker grabbed Sam's arm and put it on his should while he ran down the hall with Jazz.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" shouted Tucker.

"Ow! Hey! If we're running for our lives, at least make it painless!" complained Sam.

Everyone around them just stood and stared at the three, wondering who they were running from.

They ran to the front door and burst out, running to the street.

"Where should we go?" asked Jazz.

"I don't know, your house?" suggested Sam.

They ran in the direction of Fenton Works, but when they were passing the Nasty Burger, they had to stop because Dan appeared right in front of them.

"You can't hide from me, and looks like you can't run away either," he chuckled.

"What are you going to do to us?" asked Tucker.

"I won't do anything, yet. I'll just let you suffer the way I did, ten years ago."

"What?" asked Jazz.

"Oh you'll see," he duplicated himself into four.

Three of them flew away as the original stayed.

"What are they going to do?" demanded Sam.

"They're picking up a few friends for me."

After a few minutes, they returned, with two victims.

The three kids gasped.

"Mom! Dad!" they all screamed.

"Leave them alone!" shouted Jazz.

"Jazz?" asked Jack, looking at them.

"Sam? Aren't you supposed to be in the nurse's office?" asked Sam's mother.

"Where's Danny?" asked Maddie.

"I'm right here," said Dan.

"You're not Danny, you're, you're…"

"A ghost? Because I've always been one! You never suspected that I was ever part ghost, where do you think I always was when a ghost was here?"

"With you're friends."

"And where do you think my friends were?"

Maddie was speechless.

"I demand to know what's going on here," demanded Mrs. Manson, "and why my daughter is out here when she has a broken leg."

"Tucker? Can you please tell us what's going on?" asked his father.

"It's, it's nothing."

He looked around at the ghost who was holding his shoulder and the other ghost who was floating in the air.

"Doesn't look like nothing."

"Please, just tell us," urged his mother.

"Don't worry, you'll find out. Considering, that's the last thing you'll ever know," said Dan, ordering his duplicates to drop the parents.

"Jack, do something," said Maddie.

"Way ahead of you," he took an Ectoplasmic gun out of his pocket and aimed it at the original Dan. He shot it at the unexpected ghost, and watched as he turned to him.

Dan broke out of it and grabbed his suit, lifting him off the ground.

"You'll be the first to die," he said with a straight face.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Sam, taking her arm of Tucker's shoulder.

"Sam! Don't! Your leg!" shouted Tucker.

"I'm fine," she said to him.

Dan turned to her and dropped Jack.

Maddie ran to her husband.

Sam stood her ground, ignoring the pain of her leg.

"And who are you to stop me?" asked Dan, flying to her.

"I'm your friend, Danny, and I know that no matter how evil you became, you'll do the right thing and leave everyone alone," she said.

"Aww, touching," he said sarcastically, "Too bad I gave up my emotions or else that would have worked."

He prepared a ghost ray in his hand and aimed it at Sam.

She was in shock at what was happening and didn't move.

He shot the ray and she screamed.

"SAM! NO!" screamed Tucker, Jazz, and Sam's parents.

Danny Fenton and Phantom flew around the house, only seeing his parents fixing up the lab.

"Well, looks like nothing happened yet. We better find Sam, Tucker, and Jazz and make sure they're all right," he said.

"Okay," said Phantom.

They flew out of the house and towards the school.

Danny Fenton stopped using his ghost powers and entered through the doors, leaving Phantom floating in the sky.

Fenton looked around and saw everyone minding their on business. He walked over to Valerie, who was putting her books in her locker.

"Uh, Val? Have you seen Sam and Tucker?" he asked.

"Yeah, they went to the nurse's office, I think Sam got a broken leg."

"Oh, thanks."

"No prob, but I think something's a bit wrong with them."

"What do you mean by that?"

"They were running around as if they saw a ghost, or something."

"Really?"

Yeah, they were with your sister."

"Oh really? Thanks."

Danny Phantom was floating in the sky and saw Dan flying off somewhere. He got suspicious and followed.

Dan was heading to Fenton Works. When he got there, he flew in and kidnapped his parents.

Danny got angry and blasted his ghost ray at him. He missed and made Dan stop and turn around.

He blasted an even stronger ray at Danny and nearly hit him.

While Danny was distracted, Dan flew off to the Nasty Burger.

Danny looked around and saw that Dan was gone, so he flew back to Casper High.

In Casper High, Danny Fenton was searching the halls. When he was walking by the nurse's office, he heard the nurse calling the police.

She was calling because Sam was missing from the school and she thinks that Jazz and Tucker took her.

Danny got suspicious and walked out of the school.

Phantom flew down to him.

"Find them?" he asked.

The other Danny shook his head gravely.

"Where can they be?" asked Phantom.

"I don't know, but I hope they're not in any trouble."

"While you were looking, I saw Dan flying around. He was kidnapping your parents and I bet that he 's going to where Sam and Tucker are."

"Mom! Dad!" shouted Fenton, "We gotta save them!"

They flew in the air and looked around.

"Which direction was he going?" asked Fenton.

"Um, I'm not sure."

"Looks like we have to look around the whole city then."

"Let's split up, I'll go downtown and you go uptown."

"Fine."

They split up and Danny Fenton flew over to the direction of the Nasty Burger.

Danny Phantom flew over to the houses of Amity Park.

Fenton was flying around and heard a screaming coming from the Nasty Burger, which was under him. He flew down as fast as he can and Sam on the ground, everyone crying, and Dan smiling happily.

"Well look who's here, it's my past self. Like what I did with your friend?" Dan smiled evilly.

"What did you do?" screamed Danny, running to Sam.

"Oh I did what I wanted to do, and now I'll do it to the rest of you."

Danny looked at Sam and started crying.

"Sam, no. You can't die, you just can't."


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

Danny dug his face in his hands and tried to forget everything that was happening.

"Since you're already a ghost, I can blast you to oblivion, for eternity," Dan smiled, preparing another ghost ray.

"Danny?" Jazz wiped away a tear and looked at her brother, "Is that really you?"

Maddie and Jack opened their eyes and looked at their son.

"Danny! You're okay!" she happily shouted.

Jazz ran to her brother and hugged him.

He wasn't paying attention and did feel his sister hug him, he wanted everything to stop and disappear.

Dan blasted the ray and smiled at what he was about to accomplish.

"NO!" screamed a voice.

A figure pushed Danny out of the way and was hit by the blast instead.

"What the?" Dan gasped at what happened.

"Danny looked at the one who saved him.

It was Danny Phantom.

"Wait, how are you here and over there?" Jazz let go of her brother and just stared in confusion.

"No!" he screamed and ran to him.

"It's okay, I'll survive. I'll distract him, you get that energy to get back in our body," Phantom slowly stood up and flew at Dan.

Fenton remember what the Oracle said about the energy.

"It has to come out of someone's body," he whispered to himself, "When they…die."

He turned to Sam's body and saw a little orb coming out of her mouth.

Tucker was kneeled next to Sam and Jazz was comforting him.

"Tucker! Do you see that Orb?" shouted Danny.

Tucker looked up at him and shook his head.

"It's right there! Coming out of her mouth!"

Jazz and Tucker looked at each other.

_He's delusional, _they thought in their heads.

"Why can't you see it?" Danny shouted.

"Dude, there's no Orb," responded Tucker.

"There is! Right there!"

"Danny, I think you should rest for a while, you're probably going crazy," suggested Jazz.

"They can't see it?" he asked himself.

Danny Phantom was shooting blasts at Dan and was missing every time. He looked at Danny and at Sam's body.

"Danny! Hurry up! Get that Orb thing coming out of Sam's mouth!" he shouted at Fenton.

Fenton was a little confused.

"Ghosts must be the only ones who can see the Orbs," he whispered under his breathe.

"Danny!" screamed Phantom, now being chased by Dan.

"Oh yeah," he realized and ran to Sam's body, grabbing the Orb.

"I have it now!" he shouted to Phantom, "So what do I do?"

"Just wait there, and try to protect everyone in case they get in the way!" Phantom shouted back

He flew to a corner and went invisible.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Dan smiled, flying around, "You can run, but you can't hide."

He flew around and threw a few cars, causing people to run around screaming.

Danny reappeared above Dan and blasted him hard into the ground. He took a deep breathe and screamed out a powerful Ghostly Wail, making Dan unconscious.

"Danny! Hurry, before he wakes up!" Phantom shouted.

Fenton looked at him and then at the Orb in his hands.

_What should I do? Sam is dead and she won't be able to live again if I use this. I won't be able to live either if I use this on her. But Sam isn't here, _Danny Fenton's thoughts were jumbled in his head.

A squawk was heard from above him and he looked up, seeing Elle's bird flying down.

But someone was on its back.

"Sam?" Danny looked at her.

"Sam!" shouted Tucker, looking up.

"Sam?" Jazz stared at her.

"Sam?" her mother looked at her daughter, "You're okay!"

Sam jumped off the bird's back and her mother gave her a tight hug.

"I was so worried!" her mother cried.

Elle's raven gave one final squawk before taking off.

"Danny! You're alive!" she ran out of her mother's arms and hugged him.

"Not exactly, I'm a ghost. And so are you."

"Whoa, hold up. She's a ghost? You're a ghost?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"You're both ghosts?" asked Jazz.

"I-I'm a ghost?" she looked at her body and gasped.

"Yeah, but we don't have much time. Quick, on the count of three, jump on to your body."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it! One…two…three! Go!"

Danny put the Orb into the mouth of Sam's body and she jumped on top of it, blending into it.

Sam lay motionless on the ground.

"Sam?" Fenton wondered if it worked.

She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Hey," she looked at her hands and body, "I'm alive again?"

"You are!" Tucker hugged her.

"Hey! She _is_ alive!" Jazz shouted in glee.

"It worked!" said Danny.

"Danny!" shouted Phantom, "What's going on?"

Fenton realized what he just did.

"Oh no…" he whispered.

"Danny? What's going on?" asked Tucker.

"I don't have that much time so I'll keep it short and simple. There's two ways for me to get back into my body and live again and I just ruined the first one," he explained.

"But why is your future self here?" asked Sam.

"I don't know. He must've escaped from the Fenton Thermos."

"But there's two ways for you to live. What's the second one?" asked Tucker.

"I don't know! But I have no idea how to get back to Ghost Zone to find out."

"Danny!" Phantom flew over to the four, "What's taking so long? Where's the Orb?"

"I…used it," Fenton confessed.

"What! How? Why?" he was confused, "How are we supposed to get back into our body?"

"I don't know. But I had to give it to Sam! I'd rather have her live than me!"

"Wait, just do the second way," suggested Sam.

"We can't! We have no idea how to get back to the Ghost Zone!" Danny Fenton shouted angrily.

"Vlad's portal," Phantom whispered, "We can use Plasmius's portal to get back!"

"Plasmius? In Wisconsin?"

"It's a last resort."

Fenton was about to say something when Sam interrupted.

"Last resort's fine, how do expect to get there when you're future self is here?"

Phantom looked back at the unconscious Dan.

"Danny, you stay here," Fenton ordered, "I'll go to Wisconsin."

"What happens if he wakes up?" asked Jazz.

"Then stall."

"Stall? For two days? We can't do that!" Tucker shouted.

"Then use some of the Fenton Ghost Gear."

"We can't, the explosion destroyed everything," responded Jazz.

Maddie and Jack were looking at the kids talking to each other.

"Hey, it's that ghost boy," noticed Maddie.

"It is! I say we use the Ghost Magnet on him!" Jack took out the magnet out of his pocket, "We can finally put his baby to use."

"Wait Jack, remember what that other ghost said? How Danny was always part ghost? I think that's him."

"What? You actually believe that guy? He's a ghost! Ghosts can't be trusted!"

"I don't know, haven't you ever noticed how Danny was always gone when the ghost boy is around?"

"Well yeah, but how about that time when we were at the Peir, you weren't there but Danny _and _the ghost boy were. Our son almost hit him with the Specter Speeder!"

"I know, but let's not take any chances."

"Chances, shmances. Jack Fenton isn't some common sense kind of guy."

He ran to Danny Phantom, turning the magnet on.

"Jack! Get back here!" Maddie shouted after him.

Danny Fenton looked behind him and saw his father coming with the Ghost Magnet.

"Of course, the Ghost Magnet! Dad! Give me the magnet!" he shouted at his dad.

Jack thought Danny was going to use it on Danny Phantom so he threw it to him.

"It's turned on, so all you have to do is press that button over there and BAM! The ghost boy is toast, a new feature I added," Jack instructed.

"What? You want me to hurt him?" Danny pointed to Phantom.

"Of course! That's what ghost hunters do! You have it in your blood!"

"Uh…dad? I'm not going to use it for that."

"What?"

You see that ghost over there?" Danny pointed to Dan.

"You're going to use it on that ghost? Well go on ahead! I'll be over there with your mother, make me proud!"

Jack ran back.

"Okay…Times like this makes me happy that my parents don't have jobs," said Sam.

"Me too," said Tucker.

"So now we have the Ghost Magnet, I'll use this on him when he wakes up. He'll get too weak to hurt us," said Danny Phantom.

"Okay, we're all set. All I have to find out is how to get to Wisconsin using up as less time as I can," said Danny Fenton.

"Just fly as fast as you can without stopping. Be careful," said Jazz.

"I will," he smiled at his sister and then turned to his friends, "So I guess I have to leave now. Good luck."

Sam gave him a hug.

"You better get back, I'll be waiting," she whispered.

She let go of him and Danny Fenton flew off, taking one last look of the friends and family that he's leaving.

"I'll get back, I promise," he whispered and took off.


End file.
